Exit interview Or not!
by chezziegirl
Summary: Resigning his commission was what he'd said he was going to do. But, did he? Please R & R


Exit interview...or not!

Captain Charles James had just finished his last session of physio at Headley Court. Whilst he was not 100% fit, there was at least no lasting damage from his injuries sustained from the mission to capture Badrai.

Driving from Headley to battalion HQ, he had so many thoughts to contend with. Molly was away in Afghanistan, 2 months into her 3 month tour mentoring Afghan medics. They'd spoken about it before she left after Smurf's funeral. He'd encouraged her to go think on what she wanted and would respect any decision she made. Hoping beyond hope she would choose him. Also on his mind was the interview and debrief with Major Beck. Captain James had submitted his papers to resign his commission, but as Major Beck had put it, he was holding fire until he'd completed Headley and was on the road to recovery.

Also, and a big also, was Smurf. The death of a young soldier is tragic, but the death of that young man, was unthinkable. He'd survived that first shooting in the minefield and also being caught by a ricochet at the Badrai contact. To die from an undiagnosed head injury, well, he still couldn't comprehend how it had been missed.

Today was the day to sit down with Major Beck and go through the full debrief and after that who knew. Disciplinary, Resignation, Dismissal. Charles drove steadily as he tried to unscramble his thoughts.

Wearing full uniform, Charles waited for his appointment with Major Beck. He'd decided he was going to take full responsibility for it all going to rat shit. As he'd told Molly, it had happened on his watch.

Major Beck was also not looking forward to this interview. He knew Captain James was trying to resign but he was going to try every option to try to change his mind. As far as Major Beck was concerned a line had to be drawn under the Badrai contact and with recent events, such as the death of Private Smith, no good would come of dishonouring any ones name.

Entering the office, Captain James approached Major Beck, hand outstretched to shake his hand.

"Less of the formality Charles¸ we're here to thrash out this resignation stuff" Major Richard Beck said, shaking his hand. "Take a seat and we'll go through it all. I've already spoken with 2 section, Corporal Kinders and Private Dawes about the incident and I don't think you could really add much more to the report. You have a remarkable section there. To have commanded that amount of respect and loyalty, does you credit."

"Yes Sir, but it happened on my watch and therefore my responsibility. It turned into a major fubar."

"Stop right there" Major Beck interrupted, "Badrai was contained, explosives put out of commission. Yes, yourself and Private Smith were injured but both, due to your excellent medic survived. I'm only sorry for the loss of Private Smith since his return."

There was a few moments silence, both Officers deep in thought.

"I also have personal reasons for resigning."

Once again Major Beck interrupted him "Wondered when we'd get to that. Firstly, I have to ask a few questions. No 1 being. Did anything happen on tour?"

"We kissed." Charles answered honestly. "We'd agreed to wait out, until back in the UK, but circumstances arose and..." he trailed off.

"It happens, consequences of being in a highly charged atmosphere in theatre. Do you feel it compromised the care both you and Private Smith received after you were injured?"

'Hang on a minute' Charles thought. 'What about compromise the mission, he's not asked that question'

"No, if anything, Dawes stepped up to the plate even more" he answered.

"Yes, I believe you, treating you both and taking out Badrai. I'll get to the point Charles. Your personal issues aside, I have no wish to accept your resignation so therefore denied, and hear me out first. Dawes is technically not under your command, she's Med Regiment and furthermore if you should both remain in the army I can see no reason in not pursuing the relationship in the future on the understanding that she would not be attached to any section you are in command of."

Charles sat stunned. He could have both, the army and Molly, that is if she chose to after her second tour. "I'm not really sure what to say. This could all be a non starter anyway. I've left the ball in her court, what with the funeral and returning to Afghan."

"I'm sure an intelligent lady such as Private Dawes will make the right choice. And, on that note, I believe this interview over. You've got quite a bit of leave accrued, so I suggest you take it."

"Thanks."

"And," Major Beck smiled "I believe an introduction to Molly may be in order on her return."

Interview over, Captain James left, all he had to do now was wait and see. One month to go. Depending on her decision, of course. For now, he'd keep his letters light and cheery. This afternoons events needed a face to face sit down and he wanted the decision to be hers as he'd said she needed to sort her life and everything in it. He didn't want to put any undue influence on her.

One Month Later in Bath.

Hearing the door, Charles James made his way down the hall. He'd been in the garden, pruning his mother's roses. Opening the door he saw a vision that made his heart sing.

"Missed me?"


End file.
